The remedy to our insanity
by noroikou13
Summary: Sakura questiones her life till now and wants to make up the wasted time she spent on Sasuke. She never thought she would find someone that shares the same intentions as she didn't expect that this person was the dark haired beauty from the hyuga clan. They both come to a conclusion after a certain incident between Naruto and Sasuke.Warning yaoi/ Yuri! If u dont like it dont read.
1. Chapter 1:Girls talk sort of?

**Chapter 1:Girls talk?**

What do I want to hear..?

What are my expectations..?

Am I dreaming...?

What do I believe..?

What am I holding onto?

...

All these questions were swirling around in my head.

Right after I was certain that I didn't see it coming.

Or rather I knew the moment would come but I didn't want to admit it.

I wonder when did I began to doubt myself and my feelings.

No I'm sure I always doubted myself...

"Hey!Sakuraaa!You there?Helloo!"

The sound of a bothersome blonde met my ears.

That person never ceases to amaze me with her high piched voice.

Suddenly a slender Hand sways lively infront of my field of vision.

"Man stop spacing out and focus!I haven't got all day you know?"

I slap her Hand away and focus on her again.

Ino yamanaka. My childhood friend, rival and best friend.

Our relationship was always questioning...when we weren't quarreling over who Sasuke would be choosing, we would fight over other trivial things.

I guess you could say we were childish back then.

Despite all that, I always admired her. For everything.

Jealousy was also always a big issue regarding her beauty..

It's not that I found myself unattractive or ugly but Ino is a real beauty.

Her long almost platinum blonde locks grew longer since the war.

She still covers half of her face with them.

What I always liked about her beauty were those light sky blue eyes.

They always showed earnesty and determination in everything they did.

I was envious of these Eyes since I saw them..

Back then I would never have thought about her the way I was.

Now I cant't help but do ..I am grateful that she is here with me.

Considering her and me stopped fighting, the two of us grew closer.

And the fact that she and Sai are a couple plays a huge role in our "Rehabilitation"

"God damnit stop it already Ino! I'm not deaf..."

The blonde pouted.

"Well a certain someone called me and was whining about how desperately she had to talk to me."

I twiched at the sound of her sarcastic tone.

"Okay first of all I wasn't whining..."

This woman...

She eyed me curiously.

"So tell me..Whats up?You've been so quiet since I got here and constantly spacing out..!"

"Well there is bugging me something since...you know.."

"Is it about Sasuke?"

I nod.

"What is it?..Did he do something?..Or."

I sigh.

"No he didn't do 's me...I..gave up on him."

The next Thing I saw was hilarious, altough I am not supposed to laugh at it.

Inos eyes were wide like huge ozon holes..her eyes nearly looked like they were ready to falll out.

I simply snap my fingers before her face.

"Hey..don't forget to breath..."

The blonde grabbed me by my shoulders.

"Are you fucking serious right now?Tell me that you didn't take any drugs..Because if this is a joke its a crappy one-"

i flicked her forehead and she came back to her senses..

"Could you tell me why i would make this a crappy joke?!Does it seem so impossible for me to say such a thing?I-"

The table rattled as ino punched it.

"Haruno!Are you listening to yourself?You can't just expect me to believe the bullshit youre spouting!You honestly think you can say that?You waited for him almost 3 years!Chased him and told him you love him at least 2 times!You devoted half of your life to him and now you come here and tell me you're giving up on that uchiha?For what reason?"

This is ridiculous..So she still doesn't know huh...Okay i'll be the one to deliver the news.

"Could you slow down?This is getting really annoying with you not being able to read between the lines!Even Hinata could do it!Before I tell whats going on with Sasuke, I'll tell you my reasons."

She sat down and took a deep breath.

"Okay talk."

I turned my gaze to the window.

"I can't do this anymore Ino..all that crap talk about team seven and going back to the way it was...I was delusional.I am tired and sick of it...You're right.I..like devoted half of my lifet to him...but for what to be disappointed all over again..What i saw fnally freed me out of these damn chaines tht bid me from seeing the truth...I did a lot of thinking..and I still have to do alot more."

Ino closed her eyes..

"What do you mean a lot more ?"

I still look out of the window..

"Just what I said..i think I'll go on along time mission with hinata..I still gotta think about what i wanna do..or will do..!"

The blonde sighed.

"Okay i can understand what you mean by giving up on him and if you can do that then i'll support you...if you are happy with the decision you made..but what happened to Sasuke."

I blush a little at that thought-

I gulp hard but face her..

"Uhh...Well..Sasuke is..he..Naruto..uhgggg."

My head touched the wooden table with a brute force.

Ino blinked a few times but didn't speak.

"It's complicated ...but it was so obvious."

First I need a drink.


	2. Chapter 2:Delivering the News

Pop I sat in a little restaurant eating my beloved green tea anmitsu.

It was my daily routine after work in hospital to take a break and then go back to alot of patients are the hardest part is that Tsunade assigned me as Head doctor of the entire Konoha hospital, meaning there are a hell of extra shifts..Thank you Tsunade!

But I've been improving in alot of other things too.

I'm not just the headdoctor at the hospital, but also the squad leader of an anbu team created by the sixth himself.

This is a special-healing squad that works directly under the Hokage,Kakashi,himself.

Being a high class Jonin and giving alot of lessons in the academy helped me come this far...

All missions have been on were only A and S-rank ones in the past year.

Honestly although the pressures hard, I've been enjoying myself.

Up to this point I always thought of myself as useless and pathetic, but now is there's a chance to prove what I'm capable of.

I also found joy in being the head doctor and leading a squad of skilled medical ninjas, serving under the Hokages orders.

There's one thing that is killing me..my family is gone..

Well of course Naruto and the others would do the trick but what hurts the most is my parent's sudden death.

Both of them were on a mission and in a flash they were gone.

Counting in that i haven't got any siblings either...You could say I was able to understand Naruto as well as Sasuke better.

How it feels to be truly alone, having no one to call a family.

Sure Naruto and my other friends are like a family already.

Then there is Sasuke.

To be honest expecting something like that from him is a luxury i can't afford.

Not anymore.I'm done running after him or hoping he will return my feelings..

I've finally opened my eyes and I was grateful to the Oh so called "allmighty Lord in the clouds", for sparing me and stopping from ending up like an old hag.

With tons of Cats..Not that i don't them...but well..

But today there was another reason for eating a shit ton of fucking calorie bombs...

Okay back to the Naruto Sasuke incident.

The thing is...I saw them Kiss...Naruto and Sasuke..well..rather making out at the training grounds.

Me and Naruto had a conversation about it just the other day.

Funny right?..

"Teme"

Narutos frame was enough to match Sasukes by now..in those years he has grown icredibly in both height and physique

He pinned the slightly more slender Uchiha to a nearby tree and forced im to look into his blue eyes.

Sasuke didn't flinch or just stared boringly into Narutos eyes.

"What the hell do you want to hear from me Naruto..?"

His stare got more angry by the minutes.

I shuddered at the sight of it but decided to hide behind a bush and mask my chakra..

Are they...No..It can't..be can it.

Naruto turned his head to the right side and closed his eyes.

"Do you really think I'm an Idiot Sasuke?...The two of us have always been connected with more than just a mere Bond of us being like brothers..The two of us understand each other without words and you know also why would you always come here?You left the village for a self journey or whatever.."

My eyes widened at this point-So Sasuke has been coming to the village to visit Naruto?..Of course...Now I-

Sasuke lowered his head..then a chuckle replaced the short silence.

"Hn...Haha..Naruto.I understood that you were the same as me...and i admitted that i also felt the same way about you..as a friend..but what you are impliying here is utter do you want me to admit?Huh!? You're insane if you think that I would love you!Now get off me before I-"

But he was cut off by Naruto with an agressive Kiss.

It lasted at least 10 seconds. I can't take my eyes of them..why?

Because they suited eachother?All long they were longing for one another and I was in their way..always have been...

They seemed like the Sun and the Moon...

Okay basically they are Ashura and Indras Reincarnations..

I was perplexed at my own self.

My heart didn't break nor did it fall to a hundreds of pieces.

Suddenly a weight has been lifted from my shoulders.

I sensed that they stopped kissing.

Sasuke was the first one to speak.

"What the fuck do you want from me Naruto!?Huh!"

Naruto just looked at him..the next moment he took his Hand and kissed it..

It looked like he swore to always be by his side.

"All I desire is you Sasuke..please..I..I don't know everyday passes on and i can't stand the fact to be seperated from you..not anymore Sasuke.I've waited long enough..dont'you think"

There was it..his signature smile that could melt Ice..Even I was weak to it..

It seemed Sasuke was pretty weak to it too.

Else he would have punched Naruto in the gut by now instead of smirking in defeat and confessing..

"You're a damn pain in the ass you know that Uzumaki..I love you too..Usuratonkachi."

" you still love me teme. You don't mind do you ..I mean we sorta have unfinished business with "

The tall blonde grabbed Sasuke by his narrow waist and pulled sasuke closer to him.

I blush and turn away..fuckk..what the..so they..Okay I gotta get out of here..

Sasuke looked slightly annoyed but flung his arms around Naruto.

"Hn..Depends wich business you mean...Idiot."

With that they disappeard..pheww...I gotta talk to Naruto..and sort my thoughts.

Suddenly a noise appeared fromm the other side of the bush..

Is that?.

"Hinata!?"

She turned her red face to me..she..oh she saw it too.

I clear my throat.

"B-Before you ask a 's just get out of here...real quick"

The darkhaired girl nodded and stood up.

I took her hand and we rushed out of the woods.

Her Hand...it's soft..but rough at the same time..so she was training a lot too huh?

I smile to myself, wich she didn't notice.

Okay basically the two of us ended up in a fucking anmitsu shop talked about our lifes till now and the idiots we were supposed to love.

For hinata it turned out that the "love" she felt for Naruto was a strong Admiration and dependance...

For me it turned out to be a damn childish obsession and posession...I didn't wanna admit it but I was an Idiot back then..Damn...

Well to carry on..she had to go cry her heart out into the pillow and I suited myself with alot of green tea anmitsu.

"That was pretty much the whole incident.."

Ino sat there gaping at me.

Suddenly she stood up like in a trance.

"Haruno?"

"Yeah?"

"Im going home and go to sleep...then you'll tell me what happened at the talk..I need to progress this..it could take awhile so don't expect anything.."

I laughed..Poor thing..

"Yepp I'll call you tomorrow..just tell in case you need more time..Hahaha!"

"I hate you!"

She turned way but smiled.

I waved and sat there for a while longer..Naruto and Sasuke..Huh?

Again I can't help but laugh at the thought of the sexual tension they always had...

Oh god.


	3. Chapter 3:A turn of events?

"Congratulations Naruto!The two of you make a cute couple!"

Naruto smiled and scratched his head.

"Thank you Sakura.I was finally able to see that was always in love with Sasuke..I was just blind..not realizing he has always been in my heart for so is a great person.I am grateful to him for loving such an Idiot like me.I realized that I love him maybe a bit too much..."

I laughed a little bit at narutos little speech.

"Yeah you've got that right!I think you deserve all hapiness in the World naruto!After everything you've been through and did this is just a little of payment!I can't believe they didn't give you the Hokage post at once...Well i am not saying that Kakashi isn't suited for that position but still.."

Naruto chuckled a bit.

"Well i'll just have to wait"

He paused a moment.

"Sakura don't you think you should take a break?"

"What dou you mean?"

I was alittle bit confused.

Naruto looked worried.

"Sakura I cant shake the feeling that you've been drowning yourself in work..lately, there isn't any chance of talking to so busy lately."

Sakura thought a little bit but then smiled.

"Oh ok..well do I seem pressured?I think I found a lot of things I enjoy doing, you see?It's normal for me now..Dont worry about me!You've got to concentrate on your life with Sasuke from now on. the two of us were together long enough."

Naruto sighs..

"Well if you say so..but rememeber i'll always listen or be there for you."

There he goes reassuring me. Well I can't really do anything about it.

But at least he listens to 's more than enough.

"Do you still love him?'

I pause at this comment but look at so he..I understand.

"Well..to be honest..No.. It's just that suddenly I don't expect anything from him it's because Its been so long that he is gone or I simply can't understand him..Yeah that must be it.I just don't know..I mean I always doubted my feelings for is this urge to just move on and like not to waste anymore time of my is why i stopped"

Naruto seemed shocked..but I could sense he was relieved..

"So you don't love him anymore huh?Sakura I-"

"No Naruto I'm fine and i wish you all the best."

Before he could speak a voice called my name.

"Sakura!"

I turn around to see shikamaru running towards me.

"You're needed at the hospital immdiately! It's an emergency!"

I stood up from my chair, gesturing naruto I had to go.

"Okay what's up?"

"Hinata was found at the Konoha gate, was brought to the injuries seemed pretty bad.."

Hinata?..What..?

Naruto shot up from his chair.

"What!?I gotta go see her take me wíth you!"

Shikamaru opened his mouth to say something but i was quicker.

"I'm sorry naruto you would make things just more complicated.I need to do this alone it is my job."

Naruto sat back and sulked.

"No fair."

"I'll fix her don't worry idiot."

I turned back to shikamaru.

" Okay, thanks for informing me."

Shikamaru was a little confused at my reaction.

"Yeah and after that Lord Hokage wants you in his has a special mission for you."

"Alright i'll try to come by as soon as i I can't promise tell him that it can take up to 3 or 4 hours, depending on her treatment and condition "

"Right..Well then see ya."

With that shikamaru disappeared and I hurried to the hospital.

There was no time for me to wonder what happened to her or why she was most important thing right now, is to save her life as soon as possible.

After I got changed I headed to the operating space.

"Doctor Haruno!Please this way!"

A nurse was waiting in the brought Hinata to the ops.

"Okay Let me check the results you have so far."

"Right!"

The nurse handed me the examination results.

I take a look at it.

" Poisoined?! broken ribs...as well as meniscus damage !?..Deep cuts in arm and leg areas..along with minor blood loss..a light concussion..alright!"

Sakura looked at the the paper. The most severe thing was the Poison. I gotta extract it quickly..before her condition gets worse.

"Did you take care of her cuts? As well as her concussion?What about the meniscus damage?"

The nurse nodded.

"We sewed and healed her cuts also treated a deep cut at the back of her head it was the cause of her the meniscus damage, a doctor was able to take care of it i simply do not know if he did it right...About the poison we couldn't make out which poison it was but we took samples of it..It didn't spread over her entire body,that must mean its a metallic one...its dissolving too slow."

"What do you mean you dont know!?...Damn it.I havent got time to argue.. give me the samples."

Thats what they're capable of..damn it.

"For now just try to exract the poison from her body."

The nurse was alittle nervous.

"Uhm excuse me but neither us of knows how to do it since it is the first time we saw this kind of metallic poison."

I am going nuts...

"Okay.I'll extract it from her body, call the two other doctors of this division and send them to the ops."

I took a look at the samples some minutes course. the same poison as from the case in I know wich antidote we have to make.

I take out a pen with a piece of paper and write everything down.

"Prepare this at once!This amount should be enough for one month."

The nurse smiled.

"Right of course!"

So she dashed away.

I rushed to the i saw her lying on the ops table..Hinata looked terrible.

"Did you give her enough anesthetics?"

The nurses nodded.

"Is she stable?Also is the pulse frequent?"

A nurse stepped forward.

"Yes M'am she is stable as well as her pulse."

"Good..please prepare the utilities.I'll take a further look at him."

"Yes doctor"

I set my attention to Hinata lying on the bed.

The cuts were alright and at least her concussion was treated right.

Hinatas breathing is regular..as well as her heart beat.

Some nurses came into the room with the antidote.

"Here you go !"

"Good job now hold her down while i extract it."

The nurses placed them selves around the bed each one on every side.

While the others prepared buckets and the antidote.

I prepared myself for the worst but it seemed there was just a small amount of poison in means she's out of danger.I just hope her internal Organs are spared.

I took the same procedure as in Suna when i was treating Kankuro.

I was able to get out the complete poison of the body.I was also able to treat that meniscus damage right.

The treatment lasted for 4 hours.I wonder if I am able to make it to the office.

"Good,now take her to the intensive Hyuga just has to wake up, stay here for a month and take the antidote times at 'll prepare it three times a has to drink it as a tea.."

Shizune came rushing was out of brunette must have been rushing herself.

"Sakura!So you were here!Did you finish the treatment?"

I smiled at her.

"I did!But if you'd excuse me shizune.I gotta go to the you please look after Hinata?The head nurse will tell you everything you need to know."

With that I left the hospital and headed to the hokages office.


	4. just a little authors note

Okay...I'm gonna make this short and quick.

first of all.

If you leave reviews its alright with me but if you post them to insult my "work" or perhaps me don't bother doing it.

Everybody has his own opinion about something and I am able to respect and tolerate them.

But your own opinion can only go so far as long as is doesn't hurt and insult the other party.

I'll leave warnings in my summaries for the future so that you know what you are reading.

if it doesn't suit your tastes please refrain from it and act like an adult.

because killing myself is not an option.

Anybody of you that plans on writing it, I'll ask you something.

Do people like you feel proud now?

telling other people to take their own lifes over such a trivial thing that doesn't suit your taste?

I suggest you go and google the word kill and then think about it a day or two.

Then do a research on how many people take their lifes because of the likes of you.

The thing you are doing is called cyber bullying by the fun at your research.

It's common knowledge you retards lack.


	5. Chapter 4:Getting ready

Kakashi welcomed me.

"Hello sakura. As you know, you are assigned for a mission with your squad."

"Yes of course sixth,when is it?"

"I would like you to go next week with your anbu squad...I want you to observe these persons. Only act up if they do anything reckless.I suggest, you ask either Ino or Sai..though he didn't come back from his mission..After all it is a top secret mission and I dont want the others to get must have some information about them."

He gave me a bingo book. So they are nuke-nins?This is going to be fun.

"It's nothing serious, though they have been suspicious...Rumors have it, that they are forming an organization with former informants of the akatsuki...Hinata has been on their track but got still don't know what happened. We also don't have much information about them either."

He paused a moment, then spoke.

"In the bingo book, they're mysteriously ranked as low criminals.I never saw you?"

I shook my head.

" we are talking about Hinata, how is she?"

"I treated her and fortunately she's is out of danger. I also asked Shizune to look after her. That should be enough."

The Hokage smiled underneath his mask.

"Thanks!You 're dismissed for today."

I stepped out of the office and stood there for a moment.

"You can come out."

A Squadmember came out.

"Squad leader."

"I believe you know the mission?"

He nodded.

"Okay, please tell the others to meet at the southern gate of konohaThe mission's in a week so gather every information you can find about them.I'll ask around in the village, maybe I can find something"

"Right!"

He disappeared.

I was happy somehow.I mean people are depending on me and I was able to help Hinata.

Maybe I should start gathering some information about these nukenin today.I can't go to the Hospital to ask Hinata about it. She must be still unconsious so I can't count on her...Though she is the only source of information.

Sai is on a longterm mission with Tenten an Lee...damn.

Maybe Ino knows something..I mean they are a couple..So they gotta share some information..

And to be honest, she gossips about everything..News get to her faster than a ninja pigeon can deliever a message.

Okay I'll stop by goes nothing.

As I walk through the village, I spot her at Ichiraku's Ramen with Chouji, Kiba,Shikamaru and as well as Shino.

"Ino!Could you come here for a sec.?"

She noticed me and came running to me.

"Heyy!How have you been!You look exhausted...did you overwork yourself again?"

She whined. I laugh nervously.

" I'm sorry!If i have time we can have tea if you want! For now, I need your help.I need some information to be precise."

Ino was rather surprised but she had a serious look on her face.

"Should we go somewhere undisturbed?I can tell the others."

"Yeah that would be helpful,Thanks alot."

She smiled and nodded.

"Hey guys! Me and Sakura gotta go! Sorry!"

Kiba turned around and got angry.

"Who the hell is gonna pay for you!?Huh?"

"Shikamaru can do it!"

He turned his head to our direction.

"What!?"

Ino took my hand and we dashed off.

We arrived at the amaguriama.A little tea shop where you can eat those famous dangos.

"Okay I guess around this time there's no one here!So go ahead."

"I'd rather go to the training grounds.."

Ino looked confused.

"Okay?Then let's head to the training grounds."

After a short time we arrived there.

"Okay so what did you wanna talk about?"

I gestured her to keep it laughed nervously.

I took out my Bingo book and showed her the two nuke nins.

She eyes the photos then looks back to me.

"Do you have any information about them?Like, where they were last seen?I mean Sai has been on observation mission around Konoha and other areas alot lately."

Ino looks 's with her?

"Okay first of all, why do want to know?And whats your connection to these two?"

So she does know something..I'll get it out of her somehow..just gotta be patient.

"The hokage wanted to know about them so he sent me to ask you since your Lover hasn't are a couple so he figured Sai keeps in touch with you."

Ino blushed at the word lover and made a annoyed face.I smirked.

"Well I was just about to go to the sixth because of that.I am not sure, since Sai hasn't told me much about them but apparently he spotted them near the hidden sand village...That's all I can tell you."

Near suna?Does the Kazekage know this?...I have to inform Kakashi right away.

It was good of me to ask Ino about that.

"Thanks, Ino you helped me alot."

Well then, let's head back to the Hokages office once again.

I hurried there as fast as i could.

Leaving a once again confused Ino back.

When I arrived I knocked on the door.

"Lord Hokage, I have news regarding the two nuke nins."

Kakashi was surprised but smiled.

"That was rather fast!What did you find out?"

"I asked Ino if Sai had any information about them, she told me he'd seen them near Suna..during his observation mission."

Kakashi nodded.

"Yes I just got the message...We have to inform the Kazekage about "

He stood up from his chair and came towards me. Then gave me a scroll.

"Everything is written down here.I assign you along with your squad to deliver the message. About your observation mission, stay in Suna for one week and help them capture the criminals while protecting the kazekage...I have a bad feeling about this. If the Kazekage gives you orders, you'll follow them. I gave him permission to do it."

He looked out of the window.

"You'll not be starting in one 'll leave tonight!"

"As you wish Lord is one more thing though."

He turned around.

"What is it?"

I looked at him.

"Its about he poison Hinata was infected 's the same poison as the case with Kankuro Sabakuno long ago."

Kakashi was a little bit surprised.

"The same poison..? Do you think that she could have been in Suna?..So we know for sure they are in the village..Could you get more information out of Hinata today?"

"No, unfortunately she's still unconsious."

Kakashi sighed.

"Can you tell me what injuries she had?Maybe it'll give us some special hints on what their fighting style is...So you can prepare for it."

As is if wouldn't think that through.

"I am afraid there are no hints, except the poison..She had severe cuts and a concusion as well as contusions..They could be fighting with swords and small mallet-like least thing I could do , is to prepare antidotes. "

Kakashi nodded.

"Good, Then would you do it?After that you all gather at the southern gate an then go."

"Yes lord! Also, I assigned Shizune to look after she can get information out 'll report it right away."

The sixth returned to his seat.

"Good!You're dismissed and good luck!"

I got out of the office.

"You got everything right?"

He came out of the shadows again.

"Good, then everyone prepare at once.I'll take care of the antidote as well as the scroll."

"Yes M' 'll await you at the southern gate."

I turned around and walked away.

"Alright."

I head to the Hospital to prepare more of the antidote.


End file.
